Just Give into Me
by Chibi Shaman
Summary: This is my first yaoi. i dont see many anubis and dais pairing so here's one! please enjoy! R&R!


1CS: I do not own Ronin Warriors...well, I do own the dvds. XD

Anubis tossed in his bed. How the hell could he lose to a ronin runt! That was impossible ! He even managed to get injured by him. He got up and tossed the sheets. Sleep would not come out easily. Letting out a growl of frustration, he left his bedchambers. Tulpa had scorned him and the others mocked him. Well, Cale and Sekhmet did. Dais was quiet as usual. With that crystal blue eye that would not stop studying him either. As he strolled the halls, he wondered- was Dais mocking him silently?

He couldn't tell. He didn't mind the older warlord. Hell, he secretly looked up to him sometimes. Dark, silent, and deadly was what Dias was. It was what made him look up to Dias and made him feel so _different._ Multiple times, Anubis would scold himself. He did not understand what this different feeling was and he didn't want to tell the others. If Cale and Sekhmet found out, Anubis would never hear the end of it. He stops in his tracks.

He had ended up walking out to the body of water that out skirted the warlord chambers. At this time of the night, it was gorgeous. Every time he went to it, it was a rare precious moment that he could indulge in. Alone and in peace. He rested his arms on the rail, later he might take off his sandals and wade his feet in the water. He looked down at the serene waters. Feeling calm, he felt sure that he would now get sleep. A floor board creaked. Anubis jumped up and whipped around.

In the shadows, there was a man. "Show yourself!" Anubis called to him. The man complied. Out from the shadows came Dais. Anubis put down his guard and gave Dais a short glare. Dais stopped walking and put his hands into his spider webbed sleeves. A smirk was upon his face.

"Did I scare you, Anubis?" he murmured, his voice echoing and entangling Anubis. Anubis waved it off.

"No, I was practicing." he scoffed. Dais' smile continued to linger on his face. He continued to walk towards the younger warlord again.

"I heard that you lost to a ronin runt today." He stopped right in front of Anubis. Anubis looked away, a scowl upon his face. Dais' smirk became deeper. "Is that why you are out here tonight, Anubis?"

"I couldn't sleep, that's all." Fuming with the day's defeat, he doesn't notice how Dais scanned his red hair. Or how he stepped so close that Dais' lips were almost touching his ear. A hand went to caress the auburn hair when Anubis hears the words.

"I can make it so that you can sleep well tonight."

Anubis began to turn his head. "Wha-" His words are never finished. Dais took a lock of soft hair and pulled Anubis' lips against his. The caress of Dais' soft lips stunned him. That different feeling was sparked again. Then it hit him. He was getting smooched by another guy! He pushed away as hard as he could. This broke Dais' kiss. He leaned against the rail. "That isn't right!" Anubis claimed.

"What isn't?" Dais responded, pinning Anubis to the railing. The younger warrior could definitely tell that his smile was now of mocking.

"Two men being together!" Dais entangled him in his grip "it's not right, and as the leader of the group I am not going suppose to be in a relationship with a person of lower status." Dais had him trapped in his arms. Dais feigned sadness, but then laughed it softly off in Anubis' ear.

"I'm older than you as well, so I think were pretty much-" he nipped a bit of Anubis' ear, sending chills down his spine "-even." Anubis gasped as the shivers reached his toes. His heart was beginning to race. Attempting to push Dais away, he notices how loose Dais' kimono was. And how under his warm, soft flesh of his chest there was a fiercely beating heart. Dais takes his wrist and pulls away his arm, bringing them closer. Childishly, Anubis took his free hand and tried to free himself. Dais saw this as an opportunity and slipped off Anubis' obi sash- revealing his chest as well. Dais looked at Anubis' face. The youngest warlord was frantically trying to pry his hand away. He laughed, gripping his hand tighter around his wrist. With his other, ice cold hand, he wrapped it around his bare waist.

Anubis gasped. "Your hands are cold! I demand that you let go!" His legs buckled out from under him. He didn't falter much for Dais' grip was stronger than he had imaged. Dais just looked on, studying him some more."Now, now, my red star. If I let go, you'll only fall and cause more injury to yourself." He nuzzled a lock of red hair away from Anubis' face. It made Anubis feel odd. It didn't make him uncomfortable. It was quite the opposite. He kinda of enjoyed the feeling. And Dais noticed.He did it again, this time nuzzling into his neck. This time, Anubis lets out a unexpected purr. He blushes madly. His hand falls to his side. Dais' lips caress the youngest warlords neck. Anubis wiggles around in his arms, childishly trying to escape from his sensitivity.

"L-let me go," Anubis mumbles. He was fighting a losing battle. Dais pulls away from his nibbling spot. He looks to the flushed Warlord of Cruelty. He smiles evilly.

"Are you, the leader of the warlords, begging for mercy?" The hand that he held he brought it up to his lips and begun to give each finger a gentle sucking. Anubis' face became redder. His feet were barely touching the ground as Dais drew him closer. Blood was pounding in his ears.

"What if the others found out? " He could picture it now. If Cale or Sekhmet was watching, the mockery would never end. And what would happen if Tulpa found out? And what was this feeling that was coursing through his body? He was trying his hardest not to moan out. How could Dais make him react this way? Dais brought him back to the world he was accustomed to by kissing his lips. Anubis' heart leap. Dais draws him close.

"My dear red star, you don't look hard enough. They are already together. I mean, if they weren't going out, they wouldn't be planning your downfall as leader together all the time." His hand floated down Anubis' body. Anubis lets out a small moan. "So don't worry and give yourself to me." Anubis' eyes fall down. He was in utter defeat. But for once- he didn't mind.

Dais casts a smile upon Anubis. He seductively kisses Anubis, leaving him breathless. "I knew you were the one," he whispers fondly.

As the two warlords go into Dais' room to have more fun, Cale and Sekhmet watch. Cale looked to Sekhmet. Then he put out his hand. "Pay up," he spouted. Sekhmet growled, handing him the money.

CS: The end! I liked the ending, it was funny. Yeah, this was the first time I made a yaoi, so don't flame me. 3 review would be appreciated.


End file.
